


First Night Out

by Lmscully909



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmscully909/pseuds/Lmscully909
Summary: Can Mulder convince Scully to join him on a date? How does the night go for them?





	First Night Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuliaJMD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliaJMD/gifts).



> JuliaJMD I hope you enjoy it!!! Comments welcomed.

He hoped his plan worked. He paced up and down the small office while she was in the bathroom. He couldn’t believe how nervous and scared he was. If this worked it would be a big change in his relationship with Scully. It excited him to think of the possibilities if this worked. Last month he took a chance and made a reservation at a fancy French restaurant that was having a Valentine’s special. There was one catch… the special was for couples only. It was an awesome deal that he couldn’t pass up. Now he just had to hope that Scully wouldn’t shoot him in the other shoulder after she found out what he had organized. He was planning to declare his undying love for her on Valentine’s Day. He knew it was rather cliché but he had a feeling Scully would appreciate the romantic gesture. 

 

They had wrapped up a long and complicated case that put Scully’s skills as a pathologist to the test. She had been on her feet for a ridiculous amount of time. He knew she must be exhausted but possibly the temptation of a nice dinner cooked by someone else and alcohol would be enough to convince her to join him. Heck maybe she’d even like to spend a few hours with him outside of work. That wasn’t too much to hope for was it? He heard the click of her heels on the floor as she made her way back to the office.  His heart started racing as he played out in his mind what he was going to say and how she was going to react. 

 

_ “Mulder… it’s now or never” _ . God he wasn’t a teenager, but Scully wasn’t just any ordinary woman. She was his partner, she was smart, witty, gorgeous, loyal, he could keep going but he’d likely run out of words to describe her. _ “Ok, I’m ready” _

 

As the love of his life walked through the door, he found himself staring at her legs. Her calves were so amazing, what he’d do to trail his hands up from her ankles to those delicious calves. His eyes worked their way up her body  when they came to land her breasts. Those nice, round, perky breasts that he had always fantasize about. God he’d love to sprinkle a million kisses on her breasts and along her collar bone. His eye finally made it up to her face and he found Scully staring at him. He was transfixed by her eyes. They were so blue and reminded him of the sky. “Mulder, Mulder? Why are you staring at me?”

 

_Oh man, what should he say?_ _He couldn’t say that he was fantasizing about her amazing breasts. His brain just wasn’t working_. The words just spilled out of his mouth before he even realized what he was saying. “Come out on a date with me Scully”. She stared at him, with one eyebrow crocked up, as if he were one of the monsters they investigated. _Great, you idiot, you ruined it._ Mulder said in his head. 

 

“Did I hear you correctly Mulder? A date? Tonight?”

 

_ You can fix this Mulder come on, You have a psych degree from Oxford.  _ “Yes Scully, a date with me tonight. You, me, and a nice dinner. You have been working really hard on this case and I thought it would be nice to show you I appreciate it by taking you out to a nice place.”

 

The look of surprise and suspicion remained on her face. She walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes as she moved her hands to touch his forehead. “ Mulder are you ok? Are you sick? You must be suffering from exhaustion. Since when do we eat at ‘nice places?’” She made quotation marks in the air as she said those last two words. 

 

“Scully, you wound me” he said as he placed his hands over his heart and let his head fall back. “Are you saying I’m not the type to take a girl out to a nice restaurant?” He walked closer to her until they were standing side to side as he whispered in her ear. 

 

She jumped a bit as he had startled her. Her heart rate picked up and she felt herself getting hot. “ Uh no of course not Mulder,” she said trying not to sound flustered. “It’s just that uh well you and I haven’t been to nice places… you know we usually eat on the road or grab a quick bite and eat in the office… anyway you know what I mean.” She hoped she wasn’t rambling but she must have been because Mulder was just standing there with a big grin on his face just watching her. “ Be ready at 7pm, make sure to dress nicely, see you soon” and with that he walked out the door leaving Scully standing in the middle of their office alone. 

  
  


Scully’s apartment

6:00 pm

 

She had no idea what to wear. It took her 30 minutes to narrow her choices down to  three outfits. Laid on her bed were a knee length, baby blue dress with a heart shaped bodice and an A line skirt, a black pantsuit and finally a tight red dress she hadn’t worn in forever. She immediately placed the red dress back in her closet. That one was  too risky and didn’t feel right. Now it was between the pantsuit and the blue dress. She decided that since she wore pant suits to work she should probably go with the dress. She had just under an hour to shower, dry her hair and put on makeup… more than enough time. 

 

Her mind started to wander as she applied a smooth layer of foundation. She couldn’t believe that she was going out… on a date… with Mulder no less. How many times had she pictured him asking her out. Was this a romantic thing?? Her hand froze and she realized the possible implications of this night out. Oh lord, could this really be the night that her relationship with Mulder finally went from platonic partners and friends to dare she hope… lovers. Did she have cute underwear on? She rechecked and yes, she had decided on a cute black set of panties. Mulder had better get his shit together cuz she did not want to be let down again. It was at that moment that Scully decided that if Mulder wasn’t going to make a move, she would. 

 

Before she knew it, she heard Mulder’s signature knock at her door. When she opened the door, it took all her willpower to keep her mouth closed and not appear to be lovestruck. There was Mulder standing in her doorway, looking unbelievably sexy. He was wearing a dark charcoal gray suit with a baby blue shirt that looked very similar to the shade of her dress. She just loved sneaking looks at him when he wasn’t paying attention. That jawline did things to her insides that should be illegal. And those lips what she wouldn’t give to taste him and give his lower lip a little bite. Mulder was oblivious to Scully’s inner thoughts when he asked “ You ready to go Scully?”

 

She shook her head slightly as if to get those thoughts out her head and try to act normal. “Yes, let me just grab a shawl and my coat,”  she said as she moved to the side so Mulder could walk in. “Why Scully, I do believe my shirt perfectly matches your dress” Mulder said as he walked through the door into her living room. “ Let me check” he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close until the fabric of her bodice was touching his shirt. She hoped he couldn’t feel how fast her pulse was. “Yes I do believe it is! This is perfect! The people at the restaurant will think we matched on purpose!” As she pulled her wrist out of his grasp Scully walked back and asked “Mulderrrrrrr why is this perfect? Should I go change? I think we have enough time” She crossed her arms over her chest, leaned her head slightly to one side and lifted her eyebrow. 

 

“No no Scully DO NOT change, no reason Scully. Don’t mind me I was just rambling. Now let’s go. The cab is waiting downstairs.” He walked around her and applied slight pressure on the small of her back encouraging her to walk forward.

 

She looked over her shoulder trying to make eye contact with her partner but he kept evading her look. “ I don’t know Mulder, if I didn’t know better I’d say you have something up your sleeve.” “ No, no Scully I definitely DO NOT have anything up my sleeve” He ushered her into the back of the cab and prayed that she believed him. 

 

He tried to keep up some small talk during the quick cab ride hoping that Scully wouldn’t ask him any more questions about what he had planned. He sat as far away as he could from her without arousing suspicion. She had put on some of that glorious perfume she sometimes wears and he couldn’t be distracted again. He needed to on full alert. Scully was happy Mulder chose to sit closer to the door than to her. She was getting whiffs of his cologne and she had to work really hard and not getting aroused. She didn’t really want to sit through dinner with soaking wet panties and not getting aroused around Mulder was not an easy feat. 

 

As the cab pulled up to the front of the restaurant Mulder realized how nervous he was. He rarely felt this way but this was a big deal for him. He really hoped this worked. He opened the door, exited the car, and held his hand out for Scully to take. They walked up to the door when Scully said “Wow Mulder this place is fancy, you weren’t kidding. Can we afford this place on our FBI government salary?” 

 

“ Don’t worry about that Scully, tonight is just a night for us to enjoy without any worrying.” He answered holding the door opened for her as she walked through. 

 

He placed his hand on her lower back as he guided her to the Maitre d’ to be seated. “Bonjour Monsieur, Madame, Welcome to Le Mistral. Do you have a reservation?”

 

“Yes Mulder, party of two.”

 

“ Oh yes, here it is, Simone will lead you to your table. And might I say that those matching outfits are divine.”

 

“Thank you sir” Mulder responded with a twinkle in his eye. Let the evening begin. 

 

Scully looked around and noticed that there was a couple at almost every table; there were no larger parties or even single diners… that was odd.

 

“Here we are Mr. & Mrs. Mulder, your table” As they sat down Scully started to correct Simone. She was about to say “We aren’t”  as she felt Mulder’s foot kick her shin as they sat down. “ He interrupted her by saying loudly”Thank you” and giving Scully a “Be quiet” look with his eyes. 

 

“ Here are the menus along with a wine list. Our specials are on the front page. As you know tonight is a unique night especially for love bird like yourselves. It was such a cute idea to wearing matching outfits for tonight too. I LOVE it! Let me know which wine you’d like as the first glass is complimentary.” Simone, who couldn’t take her eyes off Scully said “I’ll be back soon to take your orders.” As she started walking away she said to Mulder “ You are one lucky guy, your wife is hot.” “ I’M NOT…” Scully tried to yell back before she felt Mulder’s foot hitting her shin again. 

 

When Scully flet Simone was far enough away, she turned to Mulder and said “Ok Mulder, what’s going on?” She leaned back in her chair and took a sip of the water Simone had poured earlier while she waited for Mulder to explain. 

 

“I was kind of hoping you’d go along with it at least in the beginning but I can explain now. Do you know the day Scully?”

 

“Yes Mulder. Of course I know the day. It’s Friday.” 

 

“Ok Scully, what’s the date?” 

 

“Mulder’s it’s the 14th”. Mulder cut her off asking her” Does that mean anything to you Scully? February four...” 

“Oooooooooo” It was Scully’s turn to cut him off. “Oh my God, it’s Valentine’s Day. I’ve been so caught up with work that I didn’t even realize what day it is”.

 

Before he could answer Simone was back. “Have you two lovers had a chance to look over the menus at all?”

 

Mulder quickly answered “ Uh, no but we can order wine. Scully is Shiraz ok with you?” She nodded her response eager for Simone to go away so she and Mulder could continue their conversation. 

 

“Ok, I’ll go get those and then be back to take your order” She sneaked in a wink at Scully as she turned and headed to the bar. Scully could feel the warmth crawling up her neck and face. It wasn’t everyday she got hit on by women. Especially when she was with Mulder. 

 

“Scully lets go ahead and decided what to get so we can get back to our discussion.”

 

“I swear I’ve walked into a parallel universe. First you asked me to accompany you to dinner at a fancy restaurant, you actually want to have a conversation with me, and our waitress is hitting on me??” Scully shook her head as she opened the menu. Suffice it to say that what she read surprised her. 

 

**_Welcome to our annual couples only dinner. Tonight only couples will be able to enjoy our prix fixe menu at a highly discounted price. We hope you enjoy your dinner._ **

 

“Mulder, a couples only dinner??? Is that why you haven’t been correcting the staff Mulder? I know this is for marketing purposes to make people feel special but Mulder, I’m not sure how I feel about this. What if I wanted to come out and enjoy a nice dinner on my own or with a friend? I would feel pretty alienated.”

 

“I know Scully, but I saw the sign as I was walking by one day and figured I’d do it… I’ll explain more.”

 

Mulder and Scully quickly read through the menu and had made their decisions by the time Simone came back.

 

“So you are two cutie pies ready to order?” She asked placing down the glasses of wine carefully on the table.  Mulder grabbed Scully’s hand that was lying on the table and gave it a squeeze for show.

 

“Yes Simone, yes we are. I will have the french onion soup, coq au vin, and the assortment of macaroons. Dear” he said said smiling at Scully, “what would you like?”

 

Scully rolled her eyes as she turned towards Simone to place her order. “I’d like the mixed greens, the sole en papillote and the apple tart please. Thank you”. 

 

“Great choices. You will love your dinner”. Simone said enthusiastically

 

As soon as Simone was out of ear shot Scully turned to Mulder “Ok I’m waiting”

 

“You might want some liquid courage. Let’s toast” Scully lifted her glass as did Mulder. “What are we toasting to Mulder?” 

 

“To us” he said shyly. They clinked their glasses and maintained eye contact as they each took a drink of wine. 

 

Mulder took a deep breath to calm his nerves and said to himself “ _ Here goes nothing. I gotta lay it all on the line now.”  _ Out loud he spoke “ Ok, so once I saw the ad for the couple’s dinner I said this is my chance. It’s now or never.”

 

“What are you talking about Mulder?” Scully was secretly hoping that he was going to say what she wanted him to say. 

 

“Scullyyyyyyy don’t interrupt. This is hard enough as it is. I can barely sit here without going crazy. I’m going to have to just spit it out. Scully I’m in love with you. I have been since the day you walked into my office and listened to my theories and didn’t run away. I’ve been too scared to say anything for fear that you would say no. I should stop I’m rambling. Scully now would be a good moment to interrupt me or I think I could just go on talking so that I don’t have to hear you reject me.” He made eye contact with her and saw the hint of a smile on her lip and the twinkle in her eye.

 

Simone chose this exact moment to deliver their appetizers. “Madame, your salad. Monsieur, your soup. Enjoy” She placed their dishes in front them careful not to spill any of the soup and walked away.

 

“Mulder, you are awfully cute when you are nervous you know. You are also an idiot” She said as she started laughing. “God Mulder, did you really think I would say no to you?”she half asked and stated. 

 

“Well um yea, I mean you are amazing and I don’t know I guess I didn’t want to get my hopes that you felt the same way about me”

 

Scully reached across the table, placed her hand over his and gave it a squeeze. “Mulder you are kinda amazing too you know. While you certainly can be infuriating, you are loyal, caring smart, funny, and not to mention, pretty easy on the eyes.” Mulder, not used to all these compliments had been staring at his soup, stirring it with the spoon in little circles.

 

Scully tugged on his hand as she said “Mulder, look at me” When they made eye contact she said “ I love you, I love that crazy complicated brain in your thick skull and I love your huge heart. You make me feel things I have never felt in my life. Thank you for being brave enough to do this. While I was getting ready I was secretly hoping that this was what you had planned and I told myself that if you didn’t do it then I would.”  She pulled his hand to her lips and without breaking eye contact placed a soft kiss into her palm. “Lets eat before Simone comes again and we haven’t even touched our appetizers”

 

They ate in silence until Simone came with their entrees. In between bites they would sneak looks at each other with faint smiles on their faces. “Oh Scully I forgot, I got you a gift.”

 

“Seriously Mulder? Should I be scared?”

 

“No, no Scully, this is a nice gift. I hope you like it.” He pulled out a small rectangular box from the inside pocket of his suit and handed it to her. 

 

As Scully opened the box to see what was inside a small gasp escaped her lips. “Oh Mulder, this is so beautiful. When did you have the time to have this made?” She took out the gift, a small infinity loop charm made of yellow gold. In the upper right loop was a cursive capital letter M and in the lower left loop was a cursive capital letter S.  

 

“I had it commissioned about the time I booked this reservation. Do you like it?” 

 

“Yes Mulder, I love it. I’ll place it on the necklace next to my cross. Mulder let’s toast again” As they raised their glasses Scully said “To our love for each other and to all the joys the future may bring us” After taking a sip Mulder stated “So Scully are we going steady now??” Scully giggled as she said “yes Mulder yes I believe we are.”

 

The two enjoyed the rest of their dinner basking in their newly declared love for each other. 

 

To be continued... maybe

  
  



End file.
